Little, Big Snippets
by upsideways
Summary: An assortment of drabbles, about everything and anything in Arendelle.
1. To the Harbor

**I.**

Kristoff realizes repeatedly, _again and again_ until it became drilled into his thick head, that he was just a touch lower in status than his significant other. Not even a touch lower, no, that was being too kind and vastly, ridiculously understating the gravity of the situation. He was an ice harvester, a man not technically raised in a barn but in the mountains with trolls for parents. He wasn't sure what was worse, really. Regardless, he knew that, either way, he was still a terrible match for Anna. He didn't give a damn about societal standards, but he knew he raised hell whenever he was seen in public with Anna doing couple things publicly.

He doesn't really know why he even stayed with her. Sure, the moment he saw a snowstorm engulfing the entirety of Arendelle, the first, immediate concern he had wasn't for himself or for the town but for Anna. He wasn't even considering the ships that threatened to impale him, a threat that, unlike Olaf, no human could just walk away from. He just wanted to get to _her_ because for some bloody reason, the girl had managed to steal his heart within days of meeting her. If Hans hadn't turned out to be a traitorous bastard, Kristoff could see actual reason why he proposed. Actually, no, he still thought that the "engaged within a day" thing was a bit too much, and he'd probably never understand it. All he knew was that, whenever he would think about it, he would always come some degree of anger because his poor Anna had been taken advantage of.

There are more things he doesn't know. For instance, what he would do if he'd even let her come to any harm. Another would be what would become of him when he leaves behind whatever they were deluding themselves into. He was fairly certain that the Queen would send the palace guards to kill him. Well, maybe not entirely _kill_ him, but maybe just beat him up and leave him on the side of the road for the wolves. In all honestly, he knows that they just _cannot_ be together, and the societal standards he paid no attention to _absolutely_ applied to their situation because she was the goddamned princess and he was just an ice harvester. He knows it would shatter her, that it would be a torturous mistake forever written in their memories. He knows that if the Queen doesn't kill him, the decision to break it off will. He would hurt her, but the more time he spends with her, the more time he stays in Arendelle by her side, the more he hurts her standing amongst the nations. Arendelle would become a joke. What kingdom had commoners in their bloodlines? That was absurd.

So when she pulled him into a boat and rowed to the middle of the harbor, which he thought was a bit too dangerous, seriously, who brings a tiny boat in the middle of a port with huge ships passing by, and asked if he would marry her, he just started laughing. He knew that he would be stuck with Anna forever. And that was fine because none of her suitors, who were lining up around the palace grounds ever since she turned a year from eighteen, would ever learn how to love his impossibly crazy girl, who talked to paintings and decided she'd climb a mountain despite lacking even an iota of knowledge on how to do it correctly. Any man she decided to marry would be constantly left behind, breathless and begging for a rest, because she danced on her own terms. You just hoped you could keep up.

He was more than a bit cross with himself when he acknowledged the fact that he'd actually considered leaving her, leaving Arendelle, leaving everything behind. He admitted this all after he agreed to marry her without any hesitation, as that stupid snowman would've doubted, which managed to anger her beyond belief and demand a promise that he would never leave her. He gave it immediately and started rowing them back to the harbor because he dodged the ships before and he did not want to do that again.

Then when a wedding invitation from the lost princess of Corona and her rescuer, who was once a thief, arrived from a messenger, Anna snatched it from her sister and shoved it in front of his face and yelled, "See? No one cares!" and left with a huff. He apologized profusely again, of course, but he had a smile on his face the entire time because quite frankly, leaving was the coward's way out. And Anna was worth much more than that.

* * *

**Author's Note. After watching _Frozen_, I had too many plot bunnies nagging at me so I've decided to provide a home for them. I'm not sure if I'll be updating on a schedule, but I will be updating soon. Also couldn't resist throwing in a Tangled reference.**


	2. On Marriage

**II.**

"I hope you realize you remain an eligible bachelor, Philip."

"Yes, Mother, I do. What are your daily reminders for?"

"Arendelle needs its rulers, and you are next in throne."

"I won't be taking over until Father relinquishes it, which he isn't due for a while."

"It's still appropriate for a prince to have his heirs."

"I'm twenty-one, Mother. I don't need to be married yet."

"Yes, you do. You're twenty-one. I was nineteen when I was married to your father, and even that was a bit delayed. You need a wife. You've got a big, old head with a soul that should be tempered by a woman. You know I'm right, Philip."

"I don't need a lifelong companion just yet."

"You mark my words, my son. You'll find one in the next year. If not a wife, then a friend."

"A female friend, really? With all the girls just trying to drape themselves all over me?"

"There ought to be someone amongst them."

"What if she's not amongst them?"

"I just want you to be happy."

"And fulfill the politics of being a prince?"

"You know that it is a duty, not something I'm particularly pleased with, but as a mother, I do want to see some grandchildren running about in the palace grounds."

"I have tried my best to find someone interesting enough. She's just not out there."

"In the next year, my love. Even tomorrow, perhaps."

"At yet another of your balls, Mother?"

"Just be happy that your wedding wasn't a political union."

"You love Father enough."

"True. And yet I had to learn how to do so."

"Are you saying that you're giving me the chance to love a girl before all politics come into play?"

"I'm not saying anything, Philip."

"I'll try again for you, Mother. Only for you. If I can't, then can I at least have the promise of not having another party held in an effort to find me a wife? For maybe a year?"

"Yes, dear, of course. The least I could do for your efforts."

"I do want to find her. I just don't think I'm looking in the right places."

"Oh, no one ever really knows where to look."

* * *

The Queen passed away several months after I was married to Amelia. Three years later, our first daughter, Elsa, was born. She was followed by another after a couple years, another girl who we named Anna. And if it wasn't for my mother who told me to look for maybe even just a friend, it hurts my heart to imagine a future where I didn't have my two daughters and Amelia by my side.

* * *

**Author's Note. I hate the fact that Disney never expands on the parents' story. It's a bit cliché, I admit, but I just wanted to give some definition to their parents. Amelia and Philip are not their canon names, though.  
**


End file.
